Love Needs Time
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: For so long, Damon and Elena have fought and conflicted over their feelings for each other. But now is finally the time. All walls are down and they will take the plunge into a love both terrifying and exhilarating.


**After a long bit of writer's block, I finally got some inspiration to write something! The song is **_**A Thousand Years **_**by Christina Perri. I first heard it from **_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn **_**soundtrack and fell in love with it and thought it would be the perfect song for Damon and Elena. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song **_**A Thousand Years**_**.**

The crackling fire was the only sound in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Elena was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, hugging her knees to her chest as she stared into the dancing flames. It had been only a few days since Lexi disappeared and Stefan was locked in the old Forbes holding cell, but it felt like months. And it was starting to take its toll on Elena. She knew that the real Stefan was deep in there somewhere, somewhere inside of the murderous monster Klaus had turned him into. But it was so hard…so hard to stay strong when Stefan would shout spiteful words at her through the heaven iron door. Words that would sting and bury into her heart like daggers and then echo in her ears, even hours later.

_**I hate you!**_

_**I never loved you!**_

_**I wish I had never met you!**_

_**You mean nothing to me Elena!**_

She knew he didn't mean it…but the hurt was still there.

And then there was her conflict with Damon. With Stefan gone for so long, Elena's feelings for Damon were fighting to the surface and she wasn't sure just how long she could fight them off.

And then there was the bring question. If Stefan did ever return to normal…did Elena want a romantic relationship with him? Why, lately, had she found herself daydreaming about Damon? About kissing him, loving him, being with him.

The front door opening and closing alerted her than someone was home, but she knew who it was. Damon.

Seconds later, he was sitting next to her. Silently, he took her hand in his. Looking into her dark eyes, Damon could see that the ordeal on Stefan was taking its toll on her.

"It's so hard Damon," Elena whispered, her voice thick as a lump formed in her throat and she fought back tears. Damon's heart cracked at the tone of Elena's voice. He just wanted to take her pain away.

"We'll get Stefan back," Damon said, tightening his grip on her hand, "I promise." Elena felt her heart race in anticipation as her mouth betrayed her.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

"Damon…it's not just that," she said, turning to look at him. A confused look crossed Damon's face.

"What's going on between us…" Elena said, finally acknowledging what she had been ignoring for much to long, "I can't just…forget about it. I haven't been able to forget about it. And it scares me.

_How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid _

_To fall_

"Elena, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Damon asked, leaning toward her. Elena let out a short humorless laugh, looking away from Damon.

"If you mean I'm finally admitting that I'm in love with you," she said, tears springing to her eyes, "Than yes, I am." Elena felt Damon's head under her chin as he gently turned her head back toward him.

And during that second when Elena looked into Damon's crystal blue eyes…she had no doubt that he felt the same way. That, after all this time, his feelings for her had not wavered.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

Leaning forward slightly, Elena lightly kissed Damon's lips. It was a hesitant, but soft, kiss, testing the waters both of them had been wary to tread.

_One step closer_

Elena deepened the kiss and Damon felt his heart swell. He had loved Elena for so long. Even after the multiple times she had broken and crushed his heart, he found himself drifting back to her like a moth to a flame. Because he knew, deep down inside, that he would never be able to stop loving Elena and would wait for her as long as he needed to.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When they broke apart, Elena stared at Damon for a moment before saying the words she had been frightened to say for so long, but he had been dying to hear.

"I love you Damon," Elena whispered. And for that moment, time froze. And all Damon could see was this beautiful girl in front of him. A girl that looked so much like Katherine and yet so different. The way her straight hair fell like a silk curtain, the light blush that stained her cheeks, her lips slightly swollen from kissing, her dark eyes wide and innocent and scared and loving.

She was beautiful. She was perfection.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

Damon kissed her again, this one harder and more passionate than the last and Elena returned it with the same fervor.

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take_

_Away_

_Standing in front of me_

In the matter of just a few seconds, Elena felt herself being lifted in Damon's arms, a rush of air, and then her back connecting with a soft mattress, her lips never leaving Damon's the whole time.

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

While their mouths danced, their hands explored each other's bodies, shedding the clothes that were an unnecessary barrier to the contact they craved from each other.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed time would find you_

Time. That had been both their enemy and their ally. Time separated Damon from Katherine for over a century. Time bought Damon to Elena. Time helped free Damon from the unnatural grip Katherine seemed to hold over him for so long.

And time bought Damon and Elena to this moment that both knew they could never turn back from…and never wanted to.

_Time has bought your heart to me,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

And when their bodies finally joined as one, there was no doubt for their feelings for each other. That their love was something that could no longer be suppressed and they could no longer fight.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Elena clung to Damon like a lifeline as he moved inside her, consuming her. His lips peppering hot kisses along her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Her only response moans and whimpers because proper words seemed to fail her at the moment.

_And all along I believed time will find you_

_Time has bought your heart to me, _

The world disappeared as they reached their peak. It was just them for that brief but blissful moment in time.

Damon moved to lie down next to Elena and gathered her in his arms, holding her close.

"I love you, Elena," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Elena looked up at Damon and, for the first time in what seemed like forever…she smiled. A true smile that lit up her face.

"I love you too Damon," she whispered back as they shared another kiss.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

**So there's **_**It Just Took Some Time**_**. I hope you all liked it! Please Review! **

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is **_**MoonlghtSpirit**_**. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since **_**MoonlightSpirit **_**was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
